


Roses and Thorns

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Murder, dredgen yor’s murder rampage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Pahanin thought he’d go out in a better way than this.
Series: destcember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Roses and Thorns

Pahanin stared down the barrel of a gun he wished he never knew existed in silence.

The outlaw stood in front of him, gun raised, pointer finger on the trigger. Pahanin had half the mind to reach for Super Good Advice, who was yelling and crying and begging him to do something, but he remained perfectly still. He knew there wasn’t a way out. He knew he would meet his end here.

This isn’t how he thought it would happen. Pahanin always envisioned his death would be at the hand of the Vex, in the Vault or the Garden. Maybe they’d come after him, since he was the only survivor. Maybe they’d hunt him down, since he knew too much, since he saw the Vex at their strongest. 

He’d hoped he’d go down like Praedyth or Kabr, treading new terrain, sneaking into an enemy stronghold and dying a hero, paving the way for the next team. This, dying at the hand of a dark, rogue murderer, pales in comparison.

Pahanin wanted to be a martyr, not a victim.

He sighed. Better luck next time.


End file.
